


you're going too fast baby

by felicity (minervajeanlupin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Asexual Character, Asexual Wonwoo, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Confused Kim Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is a culinary major and also a part time escort ig, Misunderstandings, happy late bday wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/felicity
Summary: In which Wonwoo has a headache, Mingyu is confused but trying his best, and Soonyoung thinks he's the best gift giver in the world (spoiler alert: he's not).





	you're going too fast baby

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Fast Pace, an underrated bop 
> 
> fun fact: I wrote this on Wonwoo's birthday and then forgot to post it for a month

Wonwoo looked up from the kettle, surprised, as the doorbell rang. It was pretty late at night and he hadn’t been expecting anyone. He reluctantly walked over to the door and opened it. He blinked. 

The person ringing the doorbell was taller than him (a feat in itself—Wonwoo was 6’0), with tan skin and what Wonwoo could only describe as model-like looks. 

“Wonwoo?” the man asked with a slight smile. Wonwoo noticed his canines were slightly sharper than most people’s. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Wonwoo responded quickly, straightening his glasses awkwardly. He had never seen this man before in his life. “Can I help you with something?” 

“Soonyoung sent me,” the man explained. “I’m Kim Mingyu—I thought he told you about me.” Yeah. That made more sense. Soonyoung was a great roommate most of the time, but he was notoriously forgetful. 

“Yeah...he didn’t. Sorry. He’s staying at Seokmin’s apartment for the night. But come in,” he invited. “I can call him and sort it out.” 

He let Mingyu into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He silently cursed Soonyoung—Wonwoo was awful with strangers and thought he deserved a head-up, at the very least. “I was just about to make some tea, you want some?” he asked as he turned around and—whoa. Mingyu was a lot closer than he’d thought. 

“We could do that. Or—” Mingyu honest-to-god smirked and Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat. “We can do something more fun.” He stepped forward and Wonwoo stepped back till his back was pressed against the door. Wonwoo closed his eyes, his mind in a state of panic. _This is how I die_, he thought bitterly. _Why is Soonyoung friends with so many murderers? _

But instead, Mingyu cupped a hand against his cheek gently, as though he thought Wonwoo would break, his soft exhale fanning Wonwoo’s eyelashes. Wonwoo’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see Mingyu lean in. His eyes widened and he was tempted for a moment to let the other do whatever he wanted, but he regained his senses in time and pushed Mingyu away. 

“What are you _doing?” _he cried. 

To his credit, Mingyu immediately looked worried. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “But I thought you wanted me to do that.” 

“Why would I want it?” Wonwoo demanded. He crossed his arms. He could feel a headache coming. Couldn’t he have just _one_ peaceful night? 

“Well, that’s what Soonyoung hired me for,” Mingyu shifted uncomfortably. “You know, as an escort.” 

Now Wonwoo _really_ had a headache. He drag a hand across his face, groaning. “That idiot,” he muttered. He peeked up at Mingyu, who looked like he didn’t know what to do. Wonwoo didn’t really, either. “Well, no offense or anything, but that’s a bit pointless. I’m asexual.” He blinked. “Wow, I’ve never actually told anyone that before.” 

“G-good for you?” Wonwoo tried not to snicker at Mingyu’s panicked expression as he fumbled for what to say. “That takes guts to admit. It’s good that you finally said it, I guess?” That part seemed sincere, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but soften. 

“Thank you,” he smiled slightly and Mingyu smiled earnestly in return. He reminded Wonwoo of an overly-enthusiastic puppy, eager to get compliments. It was endearing. 

“Well, anyway,” Wonwoo cleared his throat. “It was great to meet you, Mingyu, but you don’t have to stay here anymore, I guess. I’m truly sorry for this situation, and I’ll get Soonyoung to write an apology email to you as well.” 

“What if I want to stay?” Mingyu blurted out. He hastened to clarify, “Only if it’s okay with you of course. The entire night’s already been paid for and it’s...not exactly cheap. I wouldn’t want to waste your friend’s money.” 

“I wouldn’t mind doing exactly that,” Wonwoo muttered darkly under his breath and Mingyu chuckled. “But sure, why not? I’m not doing anything interesting, but if you’re okay with that, I guess I am too.” He usually preferred being alone, but he surprisingly didn’t mind Mingyu being there. The other was interesting, and there was something about him that made him easy to talk to, despite the...strange circumstances they’d met by. 

“So would you like a cup of tea now?” he asked behind his shoulder as he led them to the kitchen. 

“I’m good. Thanks, though,” Mingyu replied. 

“Suit yourself,” Wonwoo shrugged, and turned the kettle on. It was silent for a few seconds before he thought of something and gave Mingyu an appraising look. “By the way, is Mingyu your actual name? It feels too...familiar to be a pseudonym.” 

“Yeah,” Mingyu said sheepishly, ruffling his hair. “It’s my real name. Probably should come up with a new one soon, but I just started this, uh, business recently and haven’t had the chance yet.” 

“When did you start?” The kettle whistled pleasantly and Wonwoo poured hot water into his Ravenclaw mug before searching through his stock of tea boxes. 

Mingyu watched him intently, even though he wasn’t doing anything particularly exciting. “Just a few weeks.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you choose to become an escort?” Wonwoo asked as he stirred in two spoonfuls of sugar. He’d been wondering ever since Mingyu had revealed why he was there. 

Mingyu shrugged, nonchalant. “Student loans. It’s surprisingly good business. Not nearly as dangerous as most people think, too.” There was another comfortable silence, while Wonwoo took small sips of his tea, before Mingyu broke it. “So why did Soonyoung think this was a good idea?” He asked, eyes bright with curiosity. 

“Oof, I think I know. We played Never-Have-I-Ever at a party I was unwittingly dragged to last week. Once Soonyoung found out I was a virgin, he was determined not to let me be one on my birthday, and I guess he thought this was the best way to do it,” Wonwoo explained. 

“Today’s your birthday?” Wonwoo laughed at the distraught expression Mingyu had adopted. 

“It’s tomorrow, don’t worry,” he reassured. 

“Still!” Mingyu insisted. “Are you doing anything fun? What are you having for dinner?” 

“I was thinking of ordering take-out…” Wonwoo trailed off when he saw the affronted look on Mingyu’s face. “What’s wrong with that?” he asked defensively. 

Mingyu shook his head in despair as he got up. “Tell me if this is crossing a line, but I know my way around a kitchen pretty well. I can cook you something if you’d like.” He wrinkled his nose. “No one should eat take-out on their _birthday._” 

“Not my birthday,” Wonwoo reminded as he led the way to the kitchen. “But thanks, Mingyu. That’s sweet of you.” 

“Think of it as a birthday gift,” Mingyu shrugged. He opened Wonwoo’s fridge, which was currently stocked with nothing but an as-seen-on-TV protein shake Soonyoung impulse bought, two-day old leftovers and, inexplicably, four bottles of ketchup. He gave Wonwoo a disappointed look. 

“We haven’t gone grocery shopping for this week,” Wonwoo admitted sheepishly, his face red with embarrassment. “I’ll order takeout after all, then. What would you like?” 

While they waited for dinner, they set up a movie Seokmin had recommended to Wonwoo earlier that he’d never gotten around to watching. It was a rom-com which, despite all his friends knowing, Wonwoo was too embarrassed to admit was his favorite genre. 

Although the movie was interesting, it was also terribly cliched, and Wonwoo felt his eyes fluttering shut, all the excitement of the day finally catching up to him. He was asleep within seconds. 

“Wonwoo,” someone murmured softly, gently shaking him awake. “Wake up. Food’s here.” Wonwoo opened his eyes and flushed to see Mingyu’s face five inches from his. 

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry,” he said as he sat up, realizing that he’d fallen asleep on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” Mingyu shrugged. He got up and held out his hand to pull Wonwoo up. Wonwoo couldn’t help but notice how he didn’t let go of his hand till they’d reached the door and paid the delivery man. It felt strangely comfortable to him, though, and as they sat down to eat and continue watching the movie, Wonwoo couldn’t help but wish he hadn’t let go. 

Mingyu laughed loudly at one of the scenes, and Wonwoo glanced over at him. He looked ethereal in the soft light of living room, happy and bright. But what made Wonwoo’s heart clench was how _right _he looked. How he looked like he belonged. 

“Hey, Mingyu,” he said before he could stop himself. 

Mingyu turned and looked at him, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. Wonwoo felt like crying. Instead, he picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and brought it to Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu let Wonwoo feed him, looking both amused and perplexed as he chewed. 

“What was that for?” Mingyu asked once he’d finished the piece. 

Wonwoo shrugged, trying not to look embarrassed. “To say thank you, I guess. This—” he gestured around, “is the weirdest situation I’ve ever been in, but you somehow managed to make it one of the best. I know you kind of have to be here because it’s your job and I’m sorry this took so much of your time, but I really appreciate it. So, thanks.” 

Mingyu stared at him and Wonwoo shifted uncomfortably. He couldn’t read the look on Mingyu’s face. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu said. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to. You know that, right? This sort of thing happens surprisingly often and I always leave once it’s apparent the other person has no idea why I’m there.” 

“So why didn’t you this time?” Wonwoo asked softly. 

Mingyu looked down, suddenly flustered. “I thought you were cute.” 

Wonwoo gazes at Mingyu, his eyes searching. “Mingyu,” he said. “If I kiss you right now, would you—would you want it? Not for your job or anything...would you want me to do?” 

“Yes.” Mingyu said immediately. “I would.” 

The affirmation was all Wonwoo needed. He set his plate aside and shifted closer to Mingyu. He carefully let his hand brush through Mingyu’s hair, causing the other to shiver slightly, before leaning in and pressing his lips to the other’s lightly. 

They smiled at each other. 

“This is the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me,” Wonwoo confesses with a laugh, playing with the hair at the back of Mingyu’s neck. 

“What’s life without a few strange moments? It’d be boring otherwise,” Mingyu said, leaning in again. Wonwoo closed his eyes and met Mingyu with enthusiasm. 

After a few more moments they pulled away and Wonwoo checked his watch. “It’s getting late,” he said regretfully. “You should head home before it gets too dark.” 

Mingyu peeked up at him. “Or...could I stay?” He hastened to add, “Not like _that,_ obviously. It’s just that my roommate wasn’t expecting me to be home tonight and I thought it would be nice to sleep over but I get it if that makes you uncomfortable—” 

Wonwoo smiled fondly and pecked Mingyu’s nose, stopping his tirade. “Of course you can.” 

It _was_ nice, Wonwoo decided. He was never a cuddly person, but Mingyu definitely was, so they’d compromised. Mingyu had an arm slung across Wonwoo’s chest and he was using Wonwoo’s shoulder a pillow as he snored softly. Wonwoo smiled sleepily at him. He still wasn’t entirely sure if Mingyu was doing this for the money or not. But as sleep finally overtook him, he resolved to worry about that in the morning. 

Wonwoo yawned and stretched. Twenty-four. He was twenty-four years old now, though he didn’t feel much different. Maybe a little lighter and happier, though. 

He glanced around the room and frowned when he saw it was empty, remembering the events of last night. Had Mingyu left? Was it all truly a facade he felt obliged to conduct? 

He padded out of the room, trying his hardest not to feel upset. He was _not_ going to cry on his birthday. He stopped when he got to the kitchen. 

Mingyu was wearing the ridiculous “Kiss the Cook” apron Wonwoo had bought for Soonyoung as a gag Christmas present. He brightened when he saw Wonwoo. 

“Good morning!” he said brightly. “I was just making us breakfast, I hope you don’t mind.” 

Wonwoo suddenly felt overwhelmed with affection. He crossed the kitchen and leaned up to kiss Mingyu on the crown of his head. 

“W-what are you doing?” Mingyu stuttered. 

Wonwoo shrugged nonchalantly. “Just following the instructions on your apron.” 

Mingyu shook his head but couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “Nerd,” he muttered fondly. “You want anything on your omelette?” 

“No, I’m good. I actually have to go in a bit.” Wonwoo paused. “I’m meeting my friends for brunch. And...I think I’m finally going to come out to them.” 

“That’s great!” Mingyu said, beaming at him. “How do you think they’ll take it?” 

Wonwoo shrugged. “I know they’ll accept me. It’s just strange having to come out two times, especially since it took me so long to figure out for sure I’m ace.” He hesitated for a second. “Would you...would you like to be there?” 

“If you wanted me to be,” Mingyu replied. “But I think this is something you should tell your friends yourself, without the confusion of a stranger thrown into the mix. They’ve been a part of your life much longer than I have.” 

“That’s true,” Wonwoo mused. “You’re smarter than you look, you know that?” 

“What does that mean?” Mingyu asked, looking put out. Wonwoo simply laughed and went to get ready. “What does that _mean?_” Mingyu called behind him. 

“Wonwoo!” Everyone chorused as he joined them at the cafe. He smiled at them, accepting their birthday wishes and congratulations. Finally, when the conversation died down a bit, he spoke up. 

“I have an announcement to make.” In the corner of his vision, he saw Soonyoung snickering and nudging Seokmin with his elbow, and he mentally rolled his eyes. Whatever Soonyoung thought he was going to say was definitely not it. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He imagined Mingyu’s encouraging smile, then focused on the expectant faces in front of him. 

“I’m...ace.” 

“I’m so proud of you!” Seokmin said immediately, getting up to give him a hug, which Wonwoo gratefully reciprocated. Jun joined in on the hug, ruffling Wonwoo’s hair affectionately. 

“Good to know, I guess,” Jihoon mumbled, but Wonwoo knew by the small smile he sent his way that he was happy for him. 

“That’s cool hyung, thanks for letting us know,” Chan piped up. 

“Welcome to the club,” Minghao beamed at him. “We’re happy to have you.” 

Hansol gave him a fistbump and Seungkwan pretended to wipe away tears, grinning all the while. Finally Wonwoo turned to Soonyoung, only to see he’d actually burst into tears. 

“Oh my god, what happened?” Wonwoo panicked. 

“I...I’m so _sorry,_” Soonyoung blubbered. “I didn’t even consider that possibility when I hired that escort. Oh god, I’m such a bad person, I’m so so sorry Wonwon.” He blew his nose loudly. 

“That’s it?” Wonwoo replied dryly. “You had me worried there for a second.” 

“I really am sorry,” Soonyoung said earnestly, wiping away more tears and looking at Wonwoo imploringly. “I’m really glad you’re telling us this, and I’m super proud of you. But that was such a dumb idea; I should have talked about it with you before.” 

“Well,” Wonwoo scuffled his shoes on the grounded, suddenly bashful. “Maybe it wasn’t _that_ dumb an idea.” 

Right on cue, Mingyu strode into the cafe, spotting Wonwoo immediately and making a beeline for him. He grabbed onto Wonwoo’s hand and pressed a soft kiss on the crown of Wonwoo’s head. “You told them?” he asked. 

“Yup,” Wonwoo said, struggling not to laugh at the slack-jawed expressions his friends sported in front of him. Soonyoung looked like he was about to cry again, only from (hopefully) happiness this time. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Mingyu.” 

In the resulting uproar, Wonwoo just grinned helplessly at all the questions his friends demanded answers to. He felt a light squeeze on his hand and looked up to see Mingyu smile at him. He smiled back, feeling more happy and at peace than he had in a long time. 


End file.
